dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice is the follow-up to Man of Steel and the second film in the DC Extended Universe that sees the team up between Superman and Batman. Plot Eighteen months after the destructive battle in Metropolis (Man of Steel), Superman has become a controversial figure. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has covertly operated in Gotham City as vigilante Batman for nearly two decades, blames Superman for the casualties that resulted from his fight with General Zod. Superman, in his public identity as Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, sees Batman as dangerous and seeks to expose him. LexCorp's mogul Lex Luthor also sees Superman as a threat and convinces Senator June Finch to help him recover kryptonite from Zod's failed terraforming attempt from the Indian Ocean. Finch later blocks Luthor's efforts to use Zod's DNA and the Kryptonian scout ship recovered from the battle to create a biological weapon. Wayne successfully infiltrates a faux fundraiser promoted by Luthor to retrieve data from LexCorp's mainframe, but his data drive is stolen by mysterious antiques dealer Diana Prince, who learns that Luthor has a file on her. Wayne later receives the data drive back from her after she copies it. While decrypting the drive, he receives a vision of a dystopian future, where he leads a force of rebels against Superman. Wayne is snapped out of the vision by a mysterious time traveler, who warns him that Lois Lane has a crucial role to an impending threat, and that he must quickly find "the others". He later learns not only of Lex's experiments with kryptonite, but also his ongoing investigation about metahumans including Prince herself, who is an immortal warrior. Batman attempts to retrieve Luthor's kryptonite, but is intercepted by Superman, who orders him to cease his activities. Later, Finch summons Superman to a Congressional hearing at the U.S. Capitol to debate the validity of his actions, where Luthor masterminds a bombing that kills dozens of people, including Finch and Luthor's assistant, Mercy Graves. The public blames the bombing on Superman, who goes into self-imposed exile. Batman retrieves the kryptonite and prepares to launch a pre-emptive strike against Superman; building a powerful exoskeleton armed with a kryptonite-powered riot gun and spear. With Batman now having the kryptonite, Luthor activates the Genesis Chamber aboard the scout ship and splices his own DNA and Zod's. Luthor endangers Lois to lure Superman to LexCorp Tower, where he reveals that he has been aware of Superman's secrets for some time. Luthor blackmails Superman into confronting Batman by holding his adoptive mother Martha Kent hostage, anticipating that one of the heroes would die during their altercation. Superman tries to reason with Batman, revealing that he knows his secrets, but this leads to a brutal fight in which Batman wins using the kryptonite riot gun. Before Batman can kill Superman with the kryptonite spear, Superman pleads for Batman to "save Martha", which was also the latter's late mother's name, causing him to shout in rage. Lois arrives and explains the situation, causing Batman to come to his senses and realize Superman is not a threat. Upon learning of Luthor's plan, Batman leaves to rescue Martha, while aboard the crashed ship, Superman confronts Luthor, who unleashes a monstrous genetically-engineered creature made with Kryptonian technology, whom he warns the heroes will bring about their "Doomsday". Superman and Batman join forces to fight the monster and are aided by an arriving Prince, but are outmatched due to the creature's ability to absorb and redirect energy. Realizing that their shared Kryptonian DNA results in shared vulnerabilities, Superman retrieves the kryptonite spear and impales the creature with it, while the creature stabs Superman with his bone protrusions, fatefully killing him. Luthor is arrested after Lane exposes his numerous crimes; when he is visited by Batman in prison, he gloats that Superman's death has made the world vulnerable to powerful threats, which he became privy to while manipulating the Kryptonian ship's technology. Batman threatens Luthor, and promises that he will always be watching him. A memorial is held for Superman in Metropolis. Clark is also declared dead and Wayne, Lane, Martha, and Prince attend a private funeral for him in Smallville. Martha passes an envelope to Lane, which contains an engagement ring from Clark. After the funeral, Wayne reveals to Prince that he plans to form a team from Luthor's file subjects to protect the world in Superman's absence. Later, a faint heartbeat begins echoing from Clark's grave and the dirt around it begins to levitate. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman **Brandon Spink as young Bruce Wayne *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as June Finch *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Scoot McNairy as Wallace Keefe *Callan Mulvey as Anatoli Knyazev *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *Harry Lennix as Secretary Calvin Swanwick *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday *Carla Gugino as Ship's voice *Joe Morton as Silas Stone *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jurwich *Michael Cassidy as Jimmy Olsen *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor (photo) *Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross *Emily Peterson as Lana Lang *Ripley Sobo as Sage *Sammi Rotibi as General Amajagh *Valiant Michael as Captain Knight *David Scott Diaz as Officer Schmitt *Kristofer Connor as Captain McCarthy *Will Blagrove as Rusty *Vince Orlando as Commander Burrell *Zach Laboza as Luke *Steve Jasgur as Signals Officer Christie *Dar Allen as General Norris *Mark Rademacher as John Manley *Dan Amboyer as Drone Pilot *Enrique Guzman as Customs Agent Cortez *Jesse Nagy as Captain Welch *Cruz Gonzalez-Cadel as Adriana Santos *Jonathan Stanley as Major Martin *Greg Violand as General Coller *Devin Scillian as Himself *Nicole Forester as LaBlanc *Coburn Goss as Daniel Leone *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself *Soledad O'Brien as Herself *Graham Beal as James Harmon *John Seibert as McGraw *Patrick Leahy as Senator Purrington *Wunmi Mosaku as Kahini Ziri *Dennis North as Senator Barrows *Kiff VandenHuevel as Officer Mazzuccheli *Mason Heidger as Officer Mike Rucka *Sebastian Sozzi as Cesar Santos *Kent Shocknek as Himself *Ralph Lister as Emmett Vale *Patrick Wilson as the President of the United States *Jena Malone as Janet Klyburn (Ultimate Edition) References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman appears. *Lois Lane appears. *Martha Kent appears. *Perry White appears. *Bruce Wayne/Batman is introduced. *Lex Luthor is introduced. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is introduced. *A Riddler question mark is seen graffitied on a pillar. *The Joker is mentioned. *Doomsday is introduced. *Thomas and Martha Wayne are introduced. *Barry Allen/The Flash is introduced. *Victor Stone/Cyborg is introduced. *Arthur Curry/Aquaman is introduced. *Silas Stone is introduced. *Jimmy Olsen is introduced. *Anatoli Knyazev is introduced. *Kryptonite is introduced. *A hologram of Stepenwolf is seen in the Ultimate edition. *Steve Trevor is shown in photo. *Sameer is shown in photo. *Charlie is shown in photo. *Chief Napi is shown in photo. *Perry White appears. *Jenny Jurwich appears. *Peter Ross appears. *Lana Lang appears. *Emmett Vale is introduced. *Glenn Woodburn appears on TV. *Jonathan Kent appears in a vision. *Zod's corpse appears. *Robin's costume appears in the Batcave. *Parademons are seen in Bruce Wayne's nightmare. *Lex Luthor, Sr. is mentioned. *Arkham Asylum is mentioned in the Ultimate Edition. *A GBS microphone appears. *A Mother Box appears. *S.T.A.R. Labs appears. *Kryptonian Ship appears. Taglines *Who Will Win Production The film was shot in Chicago, Illinois, Los Angeles, California, Michigan, New Mexico and Toronto. Gallery Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice logo.jpg Faceoff_Batman_v_Superman_banner.jpeg Bvs poster-ad1-Batman.jpg BvS poster-ad2-Superman.jpg BvS Textless Poster.jpg BvS Character Poster 01.jpg BvS Character Poster 02.jpg BvS Character Poster 03.jpg LoisLane_poster-BvS.jpg Alfred_Pennyworth_poster-BvS.jpg LexLuthor_poster-BvS.jpg Batman-v-Superman-IMAX-poster.jpg Batman_vs_Superman_banner.png Superman_vs._Batman_banner.png The_Last_Son_Of_Krypton_The_Dark_Knight-BVS.jpg Batman v Superman Total Film Cover Textless.jpg Poster BvS Comic-Con.jpg|Comic-Con Poster. BvS Who will Win.jpg|Who Will Win Poster. Trinity BvS.jpg Trinity_banner.png The_World's_Finest_BvS.jpg Batman-v-superman-fight.jpg Batman BvS Textless Poster.jpg Superman BvS Textless Poster.jpg Batman Vs Superman Textless.jpg Batman V Superman Textless Banner.jpg Bvs dvd art.jpg Promotional Man of Steel-Armored Dark Knight.jpg Bats blu-ray promo.png Sups blu-ray promo.png Wondy blu-ray promo.png MoS2 Batmobile tarp.jpg|First look at the Batmobile. BA Batman and Batmobile.jpg|First look at Batman next to the Batmobile. Batman_stance-BVS.jpeg|Batman alongside The Batmobile. Superman BvS.jpg|First look at Superman from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. WonderWomanBVSDoJFirstLook.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Batmobile BVS.jpg|Batmobile. Batmobile_dawn_of_justice.jpg DCCU Batsuit.jpg|Batsuit. BvS Superman.jpg UtS Aquaman.jpg BvS Batman and Superman.jpg BvS Batman and Batsignal.jpg Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne.jpg BvS Lex Luthor 01.jpg BvS Superman 02.jpg Batsignal beacon.jpg Wayne Metropolis.jpeg Batmobile BvS.jpg Batman Bat-signal beacon.jpeg Bat-grapple guns.jpeg Bruce Alfred-Batcomputre.jpg Bat-weaponry1.jpeg Bat-weaponry2.jpg Armoredbatsuit cowl.jpeg Armored-Bat.jpeg Batman Affleck.jpg Wayne Batcave.jpg Super-wayne-manor.jpg LexCorp lexLuthor.jpg Superman Fury.jpeg Wayne_identification.jpg Old wounds-Bruce alfred.jpg Diana Prince.jpg Daily planeteeters-Lois Clark Perry.jpg Daily Planet Lois Lane.jpg ClarkKent reporting.jpg Batman grappelgun.jpg Batman batmobile25.jpg Bruce batsuit.jpg The Wayne Family.jpg Batcowl mechanic.jpg Batsuitinprogressjpg.jpg BVS-duel.jpg Bat-kicks_Sups.jpeg Superman_in_court.jpg Amy-adams-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Batman-vs-superman-amy-adams-jesse-eisenberg.jpg Batman-vs-superman-ben-affleck-jeremy-irons.jpg Batman-vs-superman-holly-hunter.jpg Batman-vs-superman-laurence-fishburne-henry-cavill-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-batmobile-fight.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-ben-affleck.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-gal-gadot-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-henry-cavill-amy-adams.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-henry-cavill-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-movie-image.jpg Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-wonder-woman.jpg Batman-v-superman-henry-cavill.jpg Ben-affleck-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Ben-affleck-bruce-wayne-batman-vs-superman.jpg Ben-affleck-robin-suit-batman-vs-superman.jpg Gal-gadot-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg Henry-cavill-batman-vs-superman.jpg Henry-cavill-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Henry-cavill-clark-kent-batman-vs-superman.jpg Jeremy-irons-alfred-batman-vs-superman.jpg Jesse-eisenberg-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice.jpg Jesse-eisenberg-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-batman-vs-superman.jpg Laurence-fishburne-batman-vs-superman-image.jpg Superman_Lois-dawn_of_Justice.jpeg Batman v Superman 73.png Batman v Superman 72.png Batman v Superman 71.png Batman v Superman 70.png Batman v Superman 69.png Batman v Superman 68.png Batman v Superman 67.png Batman v Superman 66.png Batman v Superman 65.png Batman v Superman 64.png Batman v Superman 63.png Batman v Superman 62.png Batman v Superman 61.png Batman v Superman 60.png Batman v Superman 59.png Batman v Superman 58.png Batman v Superman 57.png Batman v Superman 56.png Batman v Superman 55.png Batman v Superman 54.png Batman v Superman 53.png Batman v Superman 52.png Batman v Superman 51.png Batman v Superman 50.png Batman v Superman 49.png Batman v Superman 48.png Batman v Superman 47.png Batman v Superman 46.png Batman v Superman 45.png Batman v Superman 44.png Batman v Superman 43.png Batman v Superman 42.png Batman v Superman 41.png Batman v Superman 40.png Batman v Superman 39.png Batman v Superman 38.png Batman v Superman 37.png Batman v Superman 36.png Batman v Superman 35.png Batman v Superman 34.png Batman v Superman 33.png Batman v Superman 32.png Batman v Superman 31.png Batman v Superman 30.png Batman v Superman 29.png Batman v Superman 28.png Batman v Superman 27.png Batman v Superman 26.png Batman v Superman 25.png Batman v Superman 24.png Batman v Superman 23.png Batman v Superman 22.png Batman v Superman 21.png Batman v Superman 19.png Batman v Superman 18.png Batman v Superman 17.png Batman v Superman 16.png Batman v Superman 15.png Batman v Superman 14.png Batman v Superman 13.png Batman v Superman 12.png Batman v Superman 11.png Batman v Superman 10.png Batman v Superman 09.png Batman v Superman 08.png Batman v Superman 07.png Batman v Superman 06.png Batman v Superman 05.png Batman v Superman 04.png Batman v Superman 03.png Batman v Superman 02.png Batman v Superman 01.png Batman v Superman 20.png Batman v Superman 74.jpg Batman v Superman 75.jpg Batman v Superman 76.jpg Batman v Superman 77.jpg Batman v Superman 78.jpg Batman v Superman 79.jpg Batman v Superman 80.jpg Batman v Superman 81.jpg Batman v Superman 82.jpg Batman v Superman 83.jpg Batman v Superman 84.jpg Batman v Superman 85.jpg Batman v Superman 86.jpg Batman v Superman 87.jpg Batman v Superman 88.jpg Batman v Superman 89.jpg Batman v Superman 90.jpg Batman v Superman 91.jpg Batman v Superman 92.jpg Batman v Superman 93.jpg Batman v Superman 94.jpg Batman v Superman 95.jpg Batman v Superman 96.jpg Batman v Superman 97.jpg Batman v Superman 98.jpg Batman v Superman 99.jpg Batman v Superman 100.jpg Batman v Superman 101.jpg Batman v Superman 102.jpg Batman v Superman 103.jpg Batman v Superman 104.jpg Batman v Superman 105.jpg Batman v Superman 106.jpg Batman v Superman 107.jpg Batman v Superman 108.jpg Batman v Superman 109.jpg Batman v Superman 110.jpg Batman v Superman 111.jpg Batman v Superman 112.jpg Batman v Superman 113.jpg Batman v Superman 114.jpg Batman v Superman 115.jpg Batman v Superman 116.jpg Batman v Superman 117.jpg Gal Gadot on set.jpg|Gal Gadot in costume on set. Henry Cavill on BvS set.jpg|Henry Cavill in costume on set. Lexcorp set.jpg|LexCorp building set. BTS-Batssups.jpg|Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck behind the scenes. BTS_BatAffleck_Snyder.jpg|Ben Affleck's Batman and Zack Snyder. Entertainment Weekly Batman Vs Superman-cover.jpeg EMPIRE_SEPT15Cover.jpg Batman-vs-superman-image-ben-affleck-henry-cavill-empire-cover.jpg EMPIRE Secret Identity edition.jpg Wayne_Kent-cover.jpg TotalFilm_Batman_v_Superman_DOJ-Trinity_cover.jpg Dc'sTrinity_Total_Film_cover.jpg Superman_Empire-cover1.jpeg Batman_Empire_cover2.jpg Bat-vs-Steel_Empire_showdown-cover.jpg Famous_Monster-284_Batman-v-Superman.jpg Batman-close up-concept art.jpg Bat-cowl-conceptart-BvS.jpg Batman concept art-BvS.jpg Wonder woman art-concept-BvS.jpg Wonder Woman concept art-BvS.jpg Superman concept art-BvS.jpg BvS Batman-batmobile-Arkham Knight skin.png BvS DOJ website 1170x500px 02.png Batman-v-superman-fight-raining.png Batman-v-superman-flying.png Batman-v-superman-merchandising.jpg Batman-v-superman-popcorn.png The Dark Knight v The Man Of Steel-promo art.png he-hates-these-cans.jpg the-cans-man.jpg BvS Comic-Con Banner.jpg Batman v Superman Poster.jpg Cn6bh5uUEAAqYEU.jpg Cn5wHvGVIAEHjiu.jpg BvS - DOJ CA1.jpg BvS - DOJ CA2.jpg BvS - DOJ CA3.jpg BvS - DOJ CA4.jpg BvS - DOJ CA5.jpg BvS - DOJ CA6.jpg BvS - DOJ CA7.jpg BvS - DOJ CA8.jpg BvS - DOJ CA9.jpg BvS - DOJ CA10.jpg BvS - DOJ CA11.jpg BvS - DOJ CA12.jpg BvS - DOJ CA13.jpg BvS - DOJ CA14.jpg BvS - DOJ CA15.jpg BvS - DOJ CA16.jpg BvS - DOJ CA17.jpg BvS - DOJ CA18.jpg BvS - DOJ CA19.jpg Armored Batman smiles.jpg BvS - DoJ - Wonder Woman - August 25 2016 -1.jpg Supsbvs.jpg Clark Reporter-gotham-bvs.jpg ClarkKent Bvs1.jpg ClarkKent BvS2.jpg ClarkKent BvS3.jpg ClarkKent-BTS-BVS.jpg Superman-bvs.jpg Superman Kal-El promo.jpg Bats-mobilebvs.jpg Dark mobile-Bats.jpg Superman Lois-bvS.jpg Lois Kal-metropolis.jpg Batman-kneel_promotional.jpg BruceWayne_BvS1.jpg BruceWayne-Bvs2.jpg BATMAN_V_SUPERMAN_DAWN_OF_JUSTICE_(2016)_BATMAN_KEY_ART.jpg BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE (2016) SUPERMAN KEY ART.jpg BvS - DoJ - September 11 2016 -1.jpg BvS - DoJ - Costumes - Flash and Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.png Batmobile BvS FH.png Videos Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Comic-Con Trailer HD File:Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD|Sneak Peek File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Trailer 2 HD|Trailer #2 File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Official Final Trailer HD|Trailer #3 Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 3 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 5 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 6 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 7 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 8 HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN Brasilian TV SPOT DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE Movie Clip - Do You Bleed? (2016) Ben Affleck Superhero Movie HD Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines!|Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines! (Featuring Bruce Wayne). Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines!|Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! (Featuring Lex Luthor). File:Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction File:What to Expect from Upcoming DC Movies - Comic Con 2014 File:Batman v Superman Jena Malone Cut From Movie - IGN News References External links *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice on IMDB *Movie site Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Superman Films Category:Batman Films